


Las estrellas

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Dildo, Male Lactation, Milking, Multi, Omega!Guti, Omege!Sergio, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Summary: 起先是一个Spanish blonde twins的jmmb想法，后来和老师探讨后发展成了4some。pero我笔力不够，把后半的车搞成了porn with feelings，可能看起来还蛮矫情的，嗯。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinxxc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinxxc/gifts), [NAOAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOAN/gifts).



> 起先是一个Spanish blonde twins的jmmb想法，后来和老师探讨后发展成了4some。  
> pero我笔力不够，把后半的车搞成了porn with feelings，可能看起来还蛮矫情的，嗯。

　   在他恋慕雷东多无果的这些年里，除了劳尔，古蒂想不到自己还会和一个刚转会不久、小他十岁的塞维利亚男孩搞上床去。  
　　他们同时探寻到彼此的秘密，心照不宣地替对方隐瞒，又因此躺在一张床榻上纾解热潮。  
　　两个年轻躁动的omega厮摩在一起，情欲织成一张发丝交缠的网，把贪念兜裹在唇舌下面。他们用橡胶玩具代替性器，假扮彼此想要却得不到的成结标记。  
　　古蒂承认，作为一只野心勃勃又懂得向长辈撒娇卖乖的狼崽，塞尔吉奥实在是精通如何讨人欢心。  
　　男孩儿跪在床边，将模仿他留长的头发捋到耳后，红着半张脸吞吐阴茎。一对圆眼睛不时向上瞟，期望同他视线相接时，把握到一个恰好用舌叶卷干净前液的时机。  
　　介于这份熟练程度，兴许他和“前辈们”做的并不只是撒娇卖乖。  
　　古蒂向后拉扯塞尔吉奥的长发，男孩的技巧今天用错了地方。对于他们当下重合的发情期来说，抚慰阴茎实在推动不了多少进程。  
　　“你不该做些无用功nene，”古蒂向后挪动，直到后背贴上床头。他张开大腿，将三根手指塞进自己湿软的后穴。“把你的小屁股像这样撑开，想象伊克尔握着阴茎抵在上面。”  
　　“你也是这么幻想雷东多自慰的么？”男孩爬上床，手掌从自己漏水的阴茎磨蹭到臀缝，心不在焉地亲吻年长者的鼻尖。  
　　古蒂揍了下塞尔吉奥的屁股，他侧身拿过台面上置好的假阴茎，把它过大的头部对上男孩的下唇。“少说废话。”  
　　他胸口涨得难受，乳孔更像是要喷出些什么东西，而两个omega搞在一起只能让情况变得更糟。古蒂尚存几丝理智的右脑发出一声微小的警告，却被空气里高涨的情欲忽略了。  
　　“还是说，你在懊恼劳尔不愿意给你标记？”塞尔吉奥张嘴舔了两下橡胶冠状沟。只于他以往不平等的交媾经历，在床上挖苦对方饶实是种难得的情趣。  
　　这话似乎刺激到了古蒂，他一把推开男孩的下巴，用假体磨他红肿的圈肉。“整个国家队的鸡巴还填不满你的嘴？”  
　　塞尔吉奥的穴还没被完全抻开，这会儿被红了眼的古蒂一个劲儿往里按，疼得他哀叫起来。  
　　“我错了chema...我闭嘴！求求你！”男孩抓紧古蒂的手腕，企图从撕裂的恐惧中解救自己。  
　　“你得搞清楚自己躺在谁的床上nene，”古蒂掐紧他的屁股，引发一声低哑的泣音。“下次不会是操了你的假女朋友那么简单。”  
　　“是的chema...”  
　　“那句话怎么说来着，”男人拨开挡住眼睛的几捋金发，用塞尔吉奥的左手代替自己的右手。“年轻人要学会抓住机遇，才能享受当下。”  
　　古蒂跨坐到塞尔吉奥的脸前，挺身坐下去，感受男孩的鼻息吹拂在他阴茎根部。男人用下口同他接吻，逼他顺服得喝下自己内腔冲出的情液。  
　　“对，好男孩...再舔深一点。”  
　　塞尔吉奥听话得朝深处探寻，毫不在意阴茎甩出的前液沾上眼皮。尽管下颌被沾湿，他仍尽力将舌面保持同样的频率刺激古蒂的壁肉，不时在穴口逗留打圈，再抬起脸去吮吸男人的卵蛋。他一只手捏住古蒂的腰臀，掰开更大的活动空间，另一只则在自己张开的腿间活动，将手指缓慢的磨蹭进去，应和唇舌的动作拓宽容纳程度。  
　　“…chema…”男孩儿推了推古蒂的屁股，他最后留恋得嘬了一口圈肉。“我可以了…”  
　　古蒂从他身上滑下去，两人的臂膀大腿紧挨在一起。双头假阴茎被塞尔吉奥吞下去一半，正缓缓进出男孩的肉穴。体液被推挤出来，发出响亮的水声。  
　　他同男孩双腿交叉，两张穴接合到一处，容假体分别吞进两人的体内。古蒂想把主动权掌握在自己手里，体位给了他动作的方便，使他能在敦促塞尔吉奥夹紧屁股的同时，自己摆腰在上方活动。  
　　不消一会儿，年纪小的那个已经不太受得住了。男孩泪流满面，唾液洇湿了一小片床单。他攥住男人的手指，尖叫着求他操进生殖腔里。  
　　古蒂也爽得头晕眼花，两人腔里泌出的水液交融在一起，假体碾过绷紧的肠壁再经过腺体。快感刺激下，先前肿胀的乳头开始出奶。古蒂一开始没意识到，直到塞尔吉奥被微凉的液体滴醒，伸长脖子去舔，他才发觉自己已经动情到了何种程度。  
　　“...雷东多肯定喜欢...你尝起来味道太好了...”塞尔吉奥口齿不清地呢喃，期间还因为出气不顺被呛了一口。古蒂气不过，便上手恶意挤弄男孩的胸部，两只不起眼的乳首被唾液缠得晶亮，胸部也鼓胀起来。该是空中高浓度的信息素所致，塞尔吉奥也开始断断续续地流出半透明的奶汁。男孩吓坏了，他无意识地缩紧肌肉，让假体瞬间进到男人的更深处。古蒂被突然擦上腔口的阴茎操得腰软，他报复性地咬上塞尔吉奥的奶头，又用另一只手挤压，逼奶水更快地喷进喉咙。  
　　“你也应该给伊克尔喂两口，说不定小甜瓜就不会沉迷英格兰男孩了。”他把虎口箍在塞尔吉奥的乳晕周围，眼看它被盖上一层白色。接着又伸手将两人湿透的阴茎揉在一起，引来塞尔吉奥嘶哑的乞求。  
　　“我错了chema...求求你...”年轻的中后卫近乎丧失了神志，他被如浪的欲望裹挟，脑子里除了取悦身上的男人别无他物。  
　 到底是缺乏经验，塞尔吉奥痉挛的生殖腔开始止不住潮吹，假体被他抖动的屁股几乎整个送进古蒂的穴里。体液太多太滑，男人来不及喘息就被操进腔口。他只好将双手杵在塞尔吉奥小腹两侧，咽下呻吟闭上眼，等屁股里的水流尽。  
　　奶水与精水在男孩的腹肌上汇成一滩，随着呼吸不停掉进布制纤维里。古蒂平躺在床上，等脑子里轰然炸响的白烟消散。谁都不想动，但下一波更滚烫的热潮即将来临。短暂的间歇期里，塞尔吉奥甚至还悄悄摇动填着假体头部的屁股。  
　　他们不能再这样下去了。古蒂明白，一切状况已经远超预期的控制范围，在他俩被烧干脑浆之前，急需alpha的阴茎和唾液修正当前的错误。  
　　“chema？你还好么？”劳尔镇静的声音沿着电波信号敲打他的鼓膜。  
　　“...不，你可能需要带伊克尔来...”他咬住食指蹙紧眉头，像在被迫承认某种丑恶的罪行。

      “还有费尔南多——”     
　　“你告诉他，都是我的错。”


	2. Chapter 2

　　从劳尔一路上的遮遮掩掩想来，雷东多早就猜到会是古蒂惹的祸，他之所以敢来联系自己，恐怕也是捅出了某种劳尔都处理不了的篓子。

　　但事况之严重还是让两人吃了一惊，雷东多推开门，令人心颤的气味已然塞满了整座房子，从主卧的门缝向外倾泻，游走过旋梯，蔓延进厅堂。

　　而卡西利亚斯，作为一个年纪尚轻的alpha，他并不懂得如何在这种极端情况下克制自己的欲望。更别说大床上摆着的是两个正值热潮期的omega。他们软塌塌的四肢堆叠在一起，一深一浅的肤色拼合成一幅淫乱的糟糕画面。

　　塞尔吉奥正粘着古蒂接吻，他压着金发男人上下磨蹭，舌头从汗湿的脖颈一路游荡到乳头。两个神智不清的omega甚至来不及对闯入者的信息素做出反应，他们交叉的双腿间，相距不远的两只后洞就已经诚实地溢出汁水。

　　卡西利亚斯苍白的脸一下充了血，他还没拿到大卫的本垒，最狂野的实操也不过是被他的漂亮男孩按在淋浴间口交。眼前的景象实在超出他贫乏的性经验所能支撑的想象范围，那条洗得发白的休闲裤裆随即被热度蒸腾出一片湿渍。

　　塞尔吉奥从古蒂身上直起身来，看到alpha们一前一后地站在门前。伊克尔支出的帐篷离他的屁股不过半米，那布料底下藏着能疏解他干渴的清泉。它引诱他缓缓爬向捕手的站位，让男孩屁股里的水直滑到膝盖后侧。

　　他终于能拥抱一切安全感的来源，这使塞尔吉奥心底生出长久以来缺失的胜利感。伊克尔的阴茎正为他勃起，去他妈的英格兰金童。圣卡西手足无措地杵在地板上，眼睛里全得是他的吉普赛小屁股。

　　塞尔吉奥跪坐在软垫边缘，伸手抱住卡西利亚斯的腰胯。男孩近乎着迷地膜拜他的器官，且嘴唇发颤，流失过多体液使他眼前的画面不时失帧。但塞尔吉奥依然保持沉醉的神情，用干涩的唇舌亲吻所能及的、他渴望碰触的地方。

　　大脑彻底过载的卡西利亚斯，手指颤抖着抚上男孩的后脑。他瞥了眼床上的古蒂，后者饶有余力地朝他眨了眨眼。

　　雷东多不似年轻人一样缺少自控力，他尽力不去注目古蒂胸腹间的白痕，想等他会失控成什么样子。

　　令人失望的是，古蒂并不看向他。他只是把自己展示在床榻上，任谁都可以玩赏似的打开身子，呈现出一种卑微又决绝的姿态。

　　瞧瞧他嘴角的奶渍跟合不拢的屁股吧。雷东多从不会为一个感情过于外放的浑小子耗费精力。可此时此刻，他多想拎起这个曾经总跟在自己背后的模仿犯，逼他吐出所有出格行径的真正原因。

　　“你得告诉我，你这些年想从我这里得到什么。”

　　雷东多压上床边，拨开他眼角湿黏的金发。古蒂捉住他的手指，不着痕迹地笑起来。男人连坐姿都回避着他，并自始至终用一种为他考虑的口吻拒绝所有好意，指望他不要“误入歧途”，甚至和劳尔一起示范什么是“健康的同事关系”。

　　即使到了这样一个不容拒绝的情况下，雷东多依然保持着那份该死的礼节性的疏远，还把勃起藏在胳膊肘后面，假惺惺地问他想得到什么。

　　“......”古蒂张了张嘴，他发现自己想要的太多，无法在一句简短的话里描述清楚。他只能把雷东多的手指含进嘴里吞吐，用唇舌润滑男人干燥的指缝。再看他抽出去，将唾液抹在床单上，最后犹犹豫豫地舍弃掉所剩无几的定力，亲吻他的嘴角。小几年来，雷东多转会后化为泡影的一切幻想和随之而来的苦闷，都为这低劣的调情伎俩得逞而欢呼。

　　他回到马德里了，他开始提起他的名字。

　　古蒂沉浸在幸福的眩晕里，仅仅是听他发出自己名字的音节就能让人快乐地忘记一切。接着他又为不用灌雷东多喝自己的奶水这个想法轻易地发笑，塞尔吉奥说不定还需要用他那点可怜的乳汁去套牢一个把他当作弟弟看待的守门员，而他眼下已经离得到一切近在咫尺。

　　塞尔吉奥正忙着张开喉咙吞咽伊克尔的阴茎，没有余闲顾及别人的感情是否是顺利。或者说，在自以为终于胜过贝克汉姆一筹之后，他被喜悦冲昏了头脑。即使卡西利亚斯让他喝下其他从器官里排泄出去的液体，他也会甘之如饴，并为这是大卫永远不可能替他做到的事而更加兴奋。

　　“Melón...melón...”

　　塞尔吉奥舔了舔嘴巴，眼睛早就失去了清明。他微笑着发出断断续续的呓语，拉过伊克尔倒在他身上。

　　卡西利亚斯慌张地剥下裤子，交配本能在此刻占领了理智高地。塞尔吉奥环着他的脖子，湿润的温穴正一张一合地勾引他插进去，他还需要顾忌些什么呢？

　　————————————————

　　古蒂太想把这个人染上自己的痕迹了，男人的裤子沾上他的体液这种小事也让能他兴致高昂。

　　雷东多架在他胸脯上方，鼻息从耳后滑到胸前，分辨两个omega杂糅在一起的气味。古蒂撩拨得越发起劲，他心头的疑问就越来越多。相比起一开始的愠怒，雷东多现在倒是十分清明。他跪立在古蒂张开的大腿间，观察帮自己解开拉链的双手。男人不算细嫩的食指背侧隐约有道不短的疤痕。

　　这让他加重了担心，有关古蒂生命中自己未曾参与的部分，这样大的伤口和与之相当的伤痛，到底消磨了多少男孩的意气。

　　所以他并非不愿意给古蒂一个令他心安的标记，只是无法从疑惑和不舍中脱出身来。

　　在明知后果无法控制的情况下以身犯险，古蒂并不是没有把握的瞎折腾。他扯进来劳尔和小男孩们，就是为了套住自己么？

　　雷东多浅浅地挺动，肉穴有力的收缩加重了压在他心头的阴云，这代价未免太过沉重。

　　“如果我不来呢？”

　　古蒂咬住他的耳垂，恶狠狠地宣布：“但是你他妈来了。”你他妈的阴茎插在我屁股里，这个事实已经无法改变了。

　　他考虑过雷东多识破这一层后会对自己有什么看法，但他无法错过这种难得的机会，他太想得到了，这使他不得不倾尽一切放手一搏。

　　“塞尔吉奥也很乐意。”古蒂又笑起来，自己赌对了一半。他示意雷东多回头看，那对年轻人看起来也正干柴烈火。

　　卡西利亚斯并不像他自认为的那么理智，塞尔吉奥的屁股舒服得足以让人忘却大卫的蓝眼睛。为了不让负罪感浇灭自己正盛的欲望，他选择合上眼睑享受夕照的红光。  
　　  
　　塞尔吉奥则尽其所能地发出缠绵的呻吟，用他独特的、少年未熟的沙哑嗓音勾引卡西利亚斯睁开眼，瞧他满眼的殷切和红透的颧边。他一只手捏住自己湿润的乳房，引导捕手的口唇接上乳孔。卡西利亚斯则被愧疚折磨得将男孩翻过身去，从他后方二度进入。

　　他离操进他的生殖腔不远了，塞尔吉奥的甬道还保留着假体的形状，这让卡西利亚斯毫无经验可言的横冲直撞无比顺畅。男孩的双腿没能很好地形成支撑的姿势，他的左腿神经被两人的体重压得发麻，阴茎以一种断续游移的节奏敲打着床侧。但这不重要，自从卡西利亚斯进入这个房间以来，塞尔吉奥的颅腔里就喷射着幸福的烟花，一切痛楚都被捕手迷人的费洛蒙稀释消解。

　　  
　　“我猜你也不太愿意看到我的脸。”古蒂垂眼，他赌对了雷东多出自长辈的关心和责任感，至于他到底对自己有多少个人感情，他从来没有任何自信。加之塞尔吉奥那副越发令人厌恶的得意嘴脸，让他想给他点应得的教训。

　　“与其说我不想看到你的脸，我更为已经清楚你本性却还跑来擦屁股的自己感到失望。”

　　这是他应得的。古蒂沉下脸，他本就不该奢望永久标记什么的，雷东多能操他就已经是发情期诱导下的奇迹了。

　　“算我欠你的费尔南多。”古蒂翻过身抓起塞尔吉奥的头发，迫使他从高潮边界的迷蒙中清醒过来。“帮我这一次。”

　　雷东多的下体尴尬地支棱在原地，他只能看着古蒂把塞尔吉奥红肿的下唇嘬进嘴里，再贴上前去亲吻男孩鼓胀的胸部，让长发的安达卢西亚人啜泣出声，拉住古蒂的发尾令他远离自己。

　　他和无数人这样做过，却还要毫无意义地炫耀那份经验。

　　他只是想引起你的注意，费尔南多。他把全然的自己展现在你面前，只是想让你的眼睛别离开他。

　　别移开眼了，这孩子忍得都快哭了。

　　“当了副队长还这么欠缺责任意识。”

　　雷东多重新进入他，这一次抛弃了那些无用的试探和猜疑，他像要补偿某些事物一样用力得在古蒂身上留下自己的痕迹。王子亲吻金狼的背颈，将图谋不轨的模仿犯拥进怀里。

　　“别欺负年轻人了古蒂，你要的我从没说过不给你。”

　　看到了么nene，古蒂占据着塞尔吉奥红肿的嘴唇，岁月总会让人变得更通情达理。他们俩湿润的睫毛不时撞在一起，年长者的奶水从男孩的指缝掉进床单的涡旋。

　　“你得加把劲了nene。”古蒂把清亮的奶汁渡进塞尔吉奥嘴里，“别让机会流完了。”

  
　　快到了，塞尔吉奥射过一次的阴茎再次挺起头部，他压低腰背，催促卡西利亚斯成结。

　　　“...我不能nene”伊克尔小声地道歉，“我们还年轻，你我都有更多选择。”  
　　  
　　所以他现在倒是理智回颅了，刚刚闭上眼想象贝克汉姆的时候呢。  
　　  
　　他早该料到的，塞尔吉奥将下巴嵌进古蒂的颈窝，身子止不住得颤抖。卡西利亚斯只会施舍他一个临时标记，无论出于什么目的，他们还要面对更长久的、无法预测的未来。

　　塞尔吉奥无法复制古蒂在今天得到的一切，他各处皮肤都被摩擦得红肿，伊克尔无处安放的手指更不懂得安抚他。

　　他们还需要时间来沉淀成长所必经的痛苦。

　　你仍需忍耐，塞尔吉奥。男孩轻抚上卡西利亚斯皮肤四周发光的绒毛。他没操进里面，一定不知道omega的内腔有多舒服。

　　“你会给我的。”塞尔吉奥咬上捕手的下颌，他有种敏锐的直觉，其色彩之耀眼甚至刺破了当下模糊的温存。卡西利亚斯会接住他，容让他，在众人面前亲吻他，他不必艳羡任何人。

 

 

-Fin-

 


End file.
